Dreams Can Say A Lot
by Lyssie7
Summary: Arnold's subconscious is getting annoyed with his denseness of a rock and his denial which is deeper than the ocean. Will this be a happily ever after or a total disaster? Read to find out!
1. A Dream?

A/N: Hey Poodaloes! I don't know what that is but whatever! This is my second story oh my god! Yep well here it goes!

Disclaimer: If I owed Hey Arnold or Nickelodeon then we would have then we'd have TMJ by now and the show would still be going on!

* * *

It was a cold day in Hillwood. The wind was nipping at a certain football headed kid's nose as he was walking to school that cold Friday morning. As he was walking he couldn't help but notice a slightly or majorly out of character Helga skip passed.

She smiled politely at him as she came to a stop to say "Hey, Arnold! Hows it going?" at these words he smiled and looked over to the young blonde.

His gazed turned to her as he replied "Great! April is here and Grandma is celebrating a random holiday, but still great! How are you doing, Helga? You seem really happy today."

As they were walking Helga turned to him and said "Of course I'm happy today, silly! I'm always happy! Then she turned back front.

All the while Arnold had to raise an eyebrow at the smiling girl feeling very concerned by Helga's strange abnormal behavior then asked "Helga are you okay? He looked at her with full concern as they started walking up the street some more.

"Whatever do you mean, Arnold? she asked with a curious head tilt and her blue eyes full of question.

"Uh...that...you...you're...you're...uh...being n-nice" he said hesitantly as an idea occurred to him. 'IT'S APRIL FOOLS DAY NICE PRANK HELGA...well she is nice deep down I know that.'

"Arnold I've never bee-" she began before getting cut off by Arnold.

He started to snicker and then chuckle THEN a full blown laugh. As he collected himself he said "Great prank, Helga! You know you're a great actress? Honestly you really had me believing!" he said as he was holding his heaving stomach.

"You know Arnold, that was really insensitive of you! Also I'm so sorry I can't be extra happy my best friend is coming back from vacation!" she said with tears in her eyes as she ran away from a dumbstruck Arnold.

He started running with her yelling "WAIT, HELGA I'M SORRY I DIDN'T MEAN IT" Then she stopped and turned around.

She spoke in a wary voice "Arnold, if you mean it come to me. Hurry before you're too late." she said drying her tears.

"Huh? What do you mean?" He asked completely puzzled at her reply.

She smiled at him. Not a mean or mocking smile, but a true, kind , and generous smile. "This is a dream, since you are as dense as a rock and in deeper denial than water in the ocean, you need to know you love Helga G. Pataki. And she loves you! NOW GET UP AND FIND HER BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE!"

"What do you mean 'too late'? he asked more confused than ever but still finding himself smiling.

"You know what? Shut up. It adds dramatic effect. Now wake up or you'll be late for school!"

"But that mean she WAS lying about the heat of the mo-

* * *

"Hey, Arnold! Hey, Arnold! Hey, Arnold! Hey, Arnold!"

Arnold unhooked his alarm clock and found himself smiling. 'Wow she really loves me' he though unknowing to the goofy smile that was now plastered on his face, 'and I l-l-love her too.'

He stood up and got ready for school. He turned on the radio to check how the weather was and if he should bring his umbrella.

"Good morning, Hillwood! Today is Friday, April 22nd 6:33am showers high 75 low 59!" The voice of the radio guy said as Arnold ran down the steps. As he got close to the bottom he tripped over his shoe lace.

"Hey, Shortman! What's the hurry?" asked his grandfather as he caught the young boy.

"HUH? Oh nothing but is it okay if I skip breakfast today?" Arnold asked with a plea his grandfather could never resist.

"Of course you can!" he smiled then mumbled "Your grandmother is cooking those nasty green bean pancakes" then added with a chuckle "every man for himself, Shortman! Save yourself heh heh"

Arnold laughed at his grandfathers joke as he ran out the door waving. "Bye, Grandpa! See you later!"

"Bye, Shortman!" he called out to the young boy walking in the rain.

* * *

A/N: Well the 2nd chapter should be up before next week! Also the epilog thing for will he ever is in progress and should be up before March (Don't worry it won't be too long)


	2. Dreams Inside Of A Dream?

**A/N: Okay CHAPTER 2 oh yeah 1,423 words to make up for my short chapters so thanks and enjoy reading**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it but I shall fight for it. FOR NARNIA! (Honestly I have no idea where that came from I just watched Narnia so yeah!. (-3-) kiss for you guy because you are reading!  
**

* * *

As he was walking down the street with his umbrella in his hand above his football shaped head (**A/N: I couldn't resist okay XD**) he saw the familiar blonde running up the street with a distressed face.

"Oh no no no no NO!" at her sudden screams Arnold raised his eyebrow.

"Helga?" he said more in question trying to confirm he wasn't hallucinating. His face took on a concerned look as he asked "Helga, are you alright?" she looked at him almost with...Tears?

"Honestly I don't know what okay is anymore, Arnold. But thanks for asking.

"Uh Helga, is it okay if I walk with you to school? A-and you could tell me what's wrong and maybe I could help." He smiled to assure her he was serious.

"R-Really? You w-want t-to walk with" she pointed to herself "ME?" she said in disbelief.

"Yeah of course! I also need to talk to you later." he said with a blush on his cheeks.

"Oh, sure, Arnold." a panicked look took on her face as she added "O Arnoldo!" he looked at her trying not to laugh.

'Wow I've never really noticed how pretty she looks when she's- WHAT AM I THINKING! I'm so confused. I well maybe...NO! Wait yes I'm sure No UGH!' "So...What's wrong, Helga?" he looked at her in genuine concern.

"Well I might be uh..." she lowered her voice and said shakily "moving out of Hillwood." She looked at him with the saddest look he had ever seen in his life.

"MOVING!, HELGA YOU CAN'T!" He stood there wide eyed "Helga, we'll all miss you too much. We need to find a way to get your parents to stay. We'll hold a fundraiser and and...I'll do anything!" Realizing what he just said he tried to cover it up. "We'll do anything heh heh. Phoebe, Gerald, Harold, Stinky, Sid, Rhonda, Eugene,Nadine, EVERYONE WE CAN GET!"

"Uh...Arnold?" she began

"We'll gather up adults, more kids, and teenagers! Uh we'll host a party. Oh maybe fix anything wrong with your house!"

"Um Arnold? she said with a confused and slightly annoyed voice. Losing her patience

"Seriously, We can do it we will make a lemonade stand or sell chocolate bars or or well KIDNAP YOU AND HIDE YOU UNTIL THEY CHANGE THEIR MINDS!" he yelled which made Helga jump.

"ARNOLD!" She yelled as she grabbed his shoulder. "Calm down okay"

"Sorry, Helga" he said blushing about his on going rant.

"Okay thank you, now that you're calm tell me why you're freaking out so much" she said calmly looking into his eyes. 'Forget my guard! This is serious, I'm a little worried about him' she thought as she quickly pulled him into an alley.

"Well...I...I...um...l-l-l-l...uh I LIVE IN A HOUSE?" he shouted much to Helga's confusion.

Although she was confused she still had a sarcastic remark "No I thought you lived in a box, but seriously Arnold I'm starting to worry." she said truthfully.

'She's worried about me?' "Oh um...I r-really care about uh...about...UGH I really care about you" he said quietly so she could barely hear.

"Huh? Sorry I didn't that." She said with a puzzled look.

"I really care about you" he said a tad bit louder but still to quiet for Helga to hear.

"Arnold I honestly can't understand what you're say-." she said trying to hide the annoyance until she was cut off by a sudden out burst from her beloved.

"I THINK I LOVE YOU" He squeaked his voice almost cracking.

" You think?" she asked with confusion.

"Yes, Helga! I think! Maybe I always have I don't know but I've always cared. I stood up for you even when you pulled pranks on me! But yes I think NO I KNOW I love you OKAY!"

As he finished up his confession he grabbed the wide eyed girl and leaned in for a kiss. His lips 1 inch from hers

**Hey, Arnold! Hey, Arnold! Hey, Arnold!**

He sat up in his bed and unhooked his clock.

"I'm so confused right now. Wait is this a dream?" he pinched himself. "OUCH! Good I'm not, but I'm still confused" He got up from his bed and left his room without even changing his clothes.

He walked down stairs to see his grandmother in a red sparkly dress singing the national anthem. "Good morning, Kimba!" she paused her song to greet her grandson.

"Good morning!" he said with a slight smile before asking "Do you know where grandpa is? I want to ask him if he'll drive me to school."

"Kimba, are you feeling alright?" she looked at her grandson with worry.

"What do you mean?" he asked puzzled when a thought hit him "IS GRANDPA OKAY!" he asked panicky.

"Oh yes, Kimba. He is in the bathroom. I meant it's Saturday you don't have school. Say, weren't you supposed to meet your little friends for baseball practice?" she asked with a smile.

"Oh uh yeah I guess..." He looked up at the clock. "Oh no I'm late. Bye, Grandma!

"Bye, Kimba" she smiled

As he ran down the street he saw Gerald Field and everyone there. But the one person he could take his eyes off of was also the one in his dream. 'Helga' he thought as his face turned into a goofy lovesick smile. He shook his head as began to walk. As he was about one foot away from Gerald Field when he realized he was once again in his PJ's. 'Oh no I'm in my teddy bear pajamas again.' He saw the face of Helga G. Pataki (not noticing him of course) and smiled as he once again thought 'I don't care what I'm wearing I need to talk to her.' He stopped in front of Gerald Field as everyone just stared at the young boy in his PJ's.

"Oh nice of you to show up" Helga said sarcasticly.

"Yeah man. You're late. We were starting to worry. Well mostly Helgahhhh" Gerald screamed after being kicked in the shin. "Heh heh just kidding."

Arnold smiled "Helga!" he said in a slightly dreamy and tired voice. "Am I'm not dreaming!" He ran up to the puzzled girl and hugged her. She pushed him away from her and he stumbled a bit and said "It's really you! Not weird dream you but you!" He hugged her once again.

"Arnold obviously you didn't get enough sleep last night maybe you should skip the rest of practice and the game and" she was suddenly cut off by her beloved.

"No I think I've had too much sleep honestly." he said before whispering in her ear "Meet me in Mighty Pete an hour after the game, don't ask why." He walked over to Gerald with a smile.

"Hey man, what was that about?" he whispered very confused of his best friend hugging his bully.

"I'll tell you after the game" he whispered back then walked to his place for practice with a smile and said "Sorry about the PJ's but I was in a hurry." He looked over at Helga with a half lidded gaze "A big hurry." He laughed looking around at all the confused faces of his peers and said "Never mind lets start!"

They all shrugged and started practicing for the game with the 5th graders taking place in 17 minutes.

* * *

**A/N: Well end of chapter 2 and now to write chapter 3 but first I have to make my cat stop crying and he bit my finger **

**P.S. Chapter three should be up in a couple days if that! Thanks and also...**

**THE MAGICAL HIPPOPOTAMUS WANTS YOU TO REVIEW OR HE'LL EAT ALL OF THE BACON...your choice Just kidding but if you want**

** REVIEW!  
**


	3. Dream Talk

_**A/N:**** Hello people and welcome back for the third chapter of D.C.S.A.L. and thank you for being amazing and like awesome people for reading (^3^)Hugging war!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Hey Arnold but one day I shall BWAHAHAHAHA *Lightning and thunder go off* AHHH never mind then**_

* * *

The game was ending and the 5th graders lost. It was almost a tie thanks to a certain football head stuck in his daydreams. As the game ended Gerald pulled Arnold out of the field and down to Arnold's house.

* * *

"Uh Gerald, what are you doing?" Arnold asked his best friend now in his room pacing back and forth.

"Arnold..." he started in a calm hesitant voice. "Mmm mmm mmm" he hummed at his best friend who was sitting at the end of his bed confounded.

"What?" Arnold asked still tremendously confused on what his best friend was freaking out about. 'Is he alright?' he couldn't help but think as he was staring at him.

"Can't you see? You've got it bad man...worse than before you need to get better at hiding things man." he looked over at the confused nine year old boy. "I mean those hugs, the way you were staring all dreamy at her. Man she pushed you away and every time she saw you stare at her she scowled at turned away." he walked over to his even more confused best friend and put a hand on his shoulder. "I just don't want to see her hurt you, Arnold. I'm sorry but she doesn't like you."

Arnold raised an eyebrow "Gerald" he started in a patient voice.

"Man I don't think she likes you at all" he continued on ignoring his best friends warning.

Arnold sighed "Gerald" he said in a less patient voice.

"Arnold, honestly I think she hates you even more" ignoring the glare that was directed towards him.

"GERALD!" Arnold suddenly screamed out in frustration.

"AHHH" Gerald screamed, shocked at the scream directed towards his incorrect bluntness.

"Okay, since you can hear me now I've been trying to tell you that I had a dream about- wait WHAT?!" Arnold squeaked about what his best friend had concluded.

"Uh Arnold, I said a lot co-" Gerald began before he was interrupted by Arnold.

"What do you mean 'it's getting worse' what's getting worse?" Arnold asked with a slight scowl on his face.

"Oh please Arnold, we all know you like-like Helga! It's obvious!" Gerald said chuckling "sorry man"

"What would make you think I like her like her?" he asked completely annoyed by now.

"Hmm let me think" as soon as these words came out of his mouth he busted out in laughter. "Sorry...Well, as I was saying, I mean my man you always stick up for her." he started laughing again.

Arnold felt his cheeks getting hot as he stuttered out "I-I-I d-do n-n-not!"

"Ahem" Gerald cleared his throat preparing for a Arnold impression "Come on Gerald Helga's not that bad, even if she sprays me with the water fountain, trips me, and oh lets not forget calls me things like Football Head, geek-bait, and paste-for-brains." he started laughing out loud.

"I never said that second part! You know what, Gerald? Have it your way. I didn't want to tell you my dream anyways. Bye!" he said in a hurt voice completely offended.

"Look man, I'm really sorry. Pa-pa-please forgive me." He said in a voice Arnold could never say no to along with the puppy-dog eyes. and a pouted lip.

"Ugh fine" he rolled his eyes but couldn't help the smile on his face. "I'm sorry too, I guess I overreacted a little." he smiled sheepishly at his best friend.

"Okay man friends?" he held out his hand.

"Gerald uh we never stopped being friends." Arnold said chuckling.

"Oh well get on with the dream already, anyways don't you have to meet Helga at Mighty Pete in 20 minutes?"

"Oh yeah" he looked at his best friend.

"Okay, Arnold you can begin before I grow a beard." both boys laughed at his sarcastic remark.

"Okay so I was walking to school in the dream I was having inside my dream and..." he began telling his dream to his best friend with a smile.

* * *

_Ten Minutes Later_

"You're a bold kid, Arnold" Gerald said before laughing out loud. "Man I better get going though I have a uh hmm friendly get together with Phoebe for ice-cream."

Arnold gave him a strange look before going into a fit of laughter.

"What?" Gerald asked curious as to what is on the mind of his best friend.

"A friendly get together?" he busted into a fit of laughter. "You mean a date?"

"I don't know, but I'm still wondering why Phoebe started laughing when I mentioned ice-cream" he and Arnold did their handshake and Gerald left.

Silence...

Then he realized he only had a few minutes until he was meeting Helga.

"What will I say or do? Just walk up to her like 'Hey, Helga! Remember FTI? How you said you loved me? Well after 6 years I found out I love you too! Well bye!' I want it to be special...no a surprise hmm what will I do? I got it!" he thought out loud in his big empty room.

With that he ran downs stairs and out the door to meet Helga.

* * *

_**A/N: My epilogue for 'Will He Ever' is going to take longer mostly because I've been slacking it off I know I know. But thank you again. Geez I say that a lot. Eh whatever. Please review I mean if you want to...it's encouraged just saying...chapter 4 should be up in a couple days (I type fast)...BYE! **_


	4. A Dream Come True!

_**A/N:**_** This isn't the end oh yeah 1,259 words pretty good I hope chapter 5 can be longer but this took me like 5 hours with interruptions every 5 minutes so yeah. Well enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Really (-_-) I don't own Hey Arnold stop reminding me! (-3-) SLEEPY TIME!**

* * *

He was running down the street since his 'little' talk with Gerald wasn't very little and he had 3 minutes until he was late for his talk with Helga.

'Okay almost there, she won't be mad. Wait is she even going to show' "OOF!" he exclaimed after running into another person.

He opened his eyes and saw the girl who he had just ran into. "Helga?" he asked and stood up being used to running into Helga, put his hand out to help her up.

"Oh! Hey, Football head! Hows it going?" she asked sounding almost...nervous?

"Hi, Helga! Sorry for running into you. Are you okay?" He asked a but curious to where she was running.

"Don't worry about it and yes, I'm fine I just need to pick something up." She said avoiding eye contact.

Arnold had to raise an eyebrow at her sudden nervousness and the lie she had just told him "Are you sure? Remember we were supposed to meet at Mighty Pete two minutes ago." he reminded he with a slightly amused grin.

"About that heh heh I think we should cancel that I uh... have a thing" she said trying to hide he nervousness.

"Is that so? Hmm well what do you have to do?" He asked holding back a chuckle threatening to come out with an amused smile coming onto his face.

'What is he doing? Does he really want to know?' She thought to herself. "Um well I have to um help Phoebe with her math homework." She said without thinking.

"Phoebe needs help with math? But she's the smartest kid in class. Hmm." he said chuckling to himself.

"I meant Phoebe is helping me, Football head. W-W-Why are you worried about it?" Helga asked looking around. 'What the heck is he up to?'

"Phoebe told Gerald she was going to her grandparents this weekend and Phoebe doesn't lie. Did you forget? Well I could help you." He smiled at the flustered girl in front of him his gaze now half lidded.

"I...I...Well...uh...You don't need to help me I'll just uh try by... Ugh! Never mind!" she looked at the ground trying to hide the blush that was currently upon her face as she was pouting.

'Maybe I should stop. She does look pretty like that. Anyways she looks frustrated I should get to the point, plus we didn't have math homework.' "Come on Helga we can do your 'math homework' later" he said putting emphasis on math homework and making her blush.

"Uh...okay, Football head, but this better be important!" She said still blushing now that he taken had her hand in his own and pulled he towards the tree-house.

"Trust me, Helga, this is really important." He smiled at the thought of his confession about to take place. 'I hope she was really lying about the heat of the moment thing. I don't want to be rejected again' his smile fell at his thoughts.

He didn't notice the sincere look Helga was giving him as she put a hand on his shoulder and he looked at her. "Are you okay, Arnold?" She asked looking him in the eyes, hers filled with worry.

He smiled and replied "Yeah I'm okay I..uh just thought of something"

Both kids got lost in each others eyes for a moment until Arnold cleared his throat and knocked them both back into reality.

"So what I wanted to talk about was uh were you telling the truth about the heat of the moment?" he looked at her with a hopeful look that was screaming 'PLEASE SAY NO!' "I promise I won't freak out if you say no just please tell me the truth." He added with a desperate sounding plea.

"I was lying about 'the heat of the moment', okay go ahead laugh and pull a Lila and say 'Oh I'm sorry Helga but you're not my oh so special someone and leave me here alone. It's not like I'm not used to it already." She said in a desperate, hurt, and cracking voice fighting back tears of frustration and melancholia.

"Why would I say that?" she heard him say quietly to her.

"Huh?" She said confused by what he meant.

He looked at her and smiled "I asked, Why would I say that?" he chuckled slightly gaining courage.

"Because you hate me." she said looking away then feeling a hand on her shoulder. "Huh?"

"Helga, I don't hate you, actually I don't even not like you, and trust me I don't just like you either, if that makes any sense." He said truthfully but shyly "Do you understand what I'm trying to say?" He asked wanting to make sure she knows what he's saying to her.

"You don't hate me, but why? All I do is prank you and make fun of you and humiliate you and yell and scowl and I'm a mean jerk so why, why don't you hate me?" She asked on the verge of tears.

"Because I know that isn't really you. Under all that is a nice, sweet, lonely girl. Helga I know you're not as bad as people think you are or even you think. I've seen it before don't be scared to let it out, me and Phoebe are the only ones who've seen it and honestly I really like that side of you. Helga you are the most interesting person I've ever met and I really like you well more than like. Please Helga, never underestimate what you are capable of. You are a great person Helga but you're too afraid to show it and I'll help you face your fears if you let me. Your guard is too high let it fall a bit not all the way to where you can get stepped on, but to where you can be yourself, the Helga that helps people and is creative but still doesn't let people tell her what she is incapable of doing." he smiled at her and she smiled back.

"You really think so?" She asked with a warm sincere smile.

"I don't just think so, Helga, I know so." He said taking her hand "And also I want to tell you that I-I-I love you too" He stuttered out with a smile.

Helga felt her heart stop "excuse me?" she said her jaw on the floor.

Arnold chuckled "I said I. Love. You. Helga. G. Pataki." He said slowly for her to catch.

"YOU DO?! SINCE WHEN?! HOW LONG?! REALLY AM I DREAMING?!" She yelled out in complete shock jumping up and down.

Arnold started to laugh. "Yes, I do Helga. And I'm not sure when I started or how long. Also no you aren't dreaming this is really happening." He said after he got his laughs under control.

"This is the best day of my life! Oh Arnold!" She cooed his name and hugged him so tight.

"OOF" He grunted at the tightness of Helga's hug.

"Sorry heh heh I got a little excited." She said apologizing

"It's okay I actually liked it." He smiled. "So uh want to make it official? You know like do you want to be my girlfriend?" He asked nervously.

"Do you really have to ask?" She asked sarcastically

"Well I thought it would HMM!" He was suddenly interrupted Helga's hand over his mouth.

She smiled "No explaining, lets get out of here!" She said pulling him over to the exit.

Arnold smiled and playfully rolled his eyes and said his usually catch phrase "Whatever you say, Helga.

* * *

_**A/N: **_**Good way to end the chapter right. Well what happens next another chapter or sequel or -gasp- a hiatus no no no I wouldn't do that to this story. IT WILL BE FINISHED!**

** Shout-outs to **

** Nep2uune**

** FateLightningBlade**

** NicNack4U**

** Ashlee**

** For being awesome and reviewing, following, and/or favoriting this story. Thank you guys and I hope you like this story! **

**Peace out, **

**Lyssie7**


	5. No creative chapter names sorry!

**A/N: Hello and welcome back to 'DCSAL' chapter 5...finally up. Sorry it took so long, but today we got to wear fake mustaches. Random but I thought you should know. Honestly I'm happy March is finally here. Sorry about how short it is, I'll try to make the next one read on!**

**Disclaimer: I think we've covered this enough...**

* * *

1 Month Later

"I still can't believe it!" Sid began "The by far strangest couple in the fourth grade!"

"I agree, but at least they're happy, right Phoebe!" Gerald said with a smile on his face.

"Oh yes, them being happy is the most important thing. Honestly I've never seen either of them as happy as they are with each other!" Phoebe said adjusting her glasses with a smile looking at the two fourth graders talking and laughing.

"Oh it's ever so adorable if you ask me!" Lila chirped happily.

"It's darn near the weirdest thing I have ever seen!" Stinky said with a dazed look on his face.

"I know, I thought Helga hated him! I'm still in shock and it's been one whole month!" Rhonda said sticking up her nose.

"Well I never new Helga was really nice, I guess Arnold is rubbing off on her. Still she made it clear that she could still pound me flat!" Harold added with a Mr. Fudgy in his hand.

"This couple is crazier than ME!" Curly added with a coo-koo sign.

"Oh PLEASE Curly, nothing is crazier than you" Rhonda said with a laugh.

"Whatever, my man is just fine by himself." Gerald stated standing up for his best friend.

"I concur with Gerald. It's really none of our business." Phoebe stated with a smile happy for her best friend.

"Phoebe's just ever so right" Lila said with a smile, "But like I said they are just ever so perfect for each other and I think it's oh so sweet!" Lila giggled as she said the rest.

"Also I might say the do even each other out. Arnold is more daring than usually of course in a good way and Helga is being more gentle well besides punching Brainy in the face because apparently he likes it." Phoebe added to Lila's overly girly explanation of the two.

**BRRRRRINNNNNNNNNNG (My lame imitation of the bell)**

* * *

As the day went on Arnold and Helga would share dreamy glances with each other. Of course the spitballs turned into fun little notes.

Helga threw a note to Arnold and his smile instantly became dreamy.

Arnold picked up the note and began to read it when suddenly...

"Arnold, is that a note?" Mr. Simmons voice suddenly made Arnold jump out of his skin.

"Huh? Oh uh..." His face turned red. "Yes" he said in a quiet embarrassed voice.

"Arnold you know what that means go read it in front of the class." Mr. Simmons said in a disappointed voice. "Don't worry you won't get detention neither will the author." Mr. Simmons added.

"Okay" Arnold said getting up from his seat and standing in front of the class with a nervous smile.

"Hey Football head if this class gets anymore boring I swear I'll crawl in my desk and go to sleep. Plus today Mr. Simmons voice makes me want to scream! I mean today he is even more annoying than Olga, today his bubble face is even annoying me! And his 'everyone is 'special' in their own 'special' way and everyone has their own 'special' feeling.' The only 'special' feeling I have right now is throw-up threatening to come up. So what's up with you? Oh and if you get caught with this. Mr. Simmons is greater than what Arnold just read. Also, DON'T PUNISH ARNOLD!" Arnold finished reading the note with a blush apparent on his cheeks.

As Helga was sitting in the back she started to laugh a little bit, then she heard all the other kids laugh which only made her laugh harder.

"Oh crimeny poor Arnold." Helga whispered to Phoebe.

"I concur, but well he looks like he is a bout to laugh so it may not be as bad as you think." She whispered back to her best friend happy at the thought.

"I think you're right Phoebes, but still I'll have to apologize to Mr. Simmons." She said looking over at the sad middle-aged man.

"I suppose that would be an astounding thing to do, Helga. Plus he looks awfully upset." Phoebe said with sympathy in her eyes.

Suddenly Helga stood up and walked up to Mr. Simmons. "Hi Mr. Simmons..." She began with guilt eating her alive. "I'm really sorry about what he...I mean I wrote." She said taking full responsibility for her actions.

Mr. Simmons' frown turned into a bright happy smile again as he grabbed the wide-eyed guilt-struck girl in to a hug. "Oh, Helga! That is the nicest things you've ever said to me!" He said in an emotional voice.

"Uh...yeah I-I just felt kind of bad about it you know. The guilt was eating at me." She began with a sheepish smile.

Arnold on the other hand, was smiling with a half-lidded gaze in his girlfriends direction. 'I think I'm going to either go into an Arnold monolog or just faint if he keeps looking at me like that. Sheesh you'd think he would understand that by now, I mean he knows about everything I've done and he was okay with it. Thank god! But still I really should tell h-WAIT BACK UP! What is he doing? Why is his face a goofy?' She thought to herself finally out of he 4th grade teacher's surprisingly tight grip when an it hit her. 'I'm blushing, aren't I? Pink boy will never let me live this down! But still his expression is cute! Oh crimeny I should probably continue speaking.'

"Helga, Helga, Helga?" Said Mr. Simmons looking at the dazed (-gasp- shockingly enough) Helga G. Pataki.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm really sorry about hurting your feelings. Will you forgive me? Also PLEASE no super tight awkward hugs." Helga said in a slightly sincere voice.

"Of course I'll forgive you, Helga!" Chirped the smiling man. "Now lets get on with the lesson. I'll try to make it less boring!" Mr. Simmons still smiling

"UGH" The class grumbled (Except for a few "Okay's" and "Whatever's")

"Oh fine, we can do this tomorrow! How about we head down to the park?" Mr. Simmons said cheerfully since he didn't want to continue the lesson at the moment.

"YAY" The class cheered as they got up and went to the park.

* * *

**A/N: Okay I know Helga seems a bit out of character, but I mean she's been with Arnold for a month now and they're rubbing off on each other. Well also I'd like to thank everyone who has favorited, reviewed, and/or followed. And also this isn't the end, of course I'd never end it like this...EVER. Please review (If you want)**

**Lyssie7**


	6. A walk in the park!

**A/N: Yeah sorry this took so DARN long but, hey don't blame me, blame my brain. I RHYMED...I think... Well enjoy! Helga's cousin chapter 3 I think should be out soon.**

**Disclaimer: I own everything but anything in this story.**

* * *

As the class was at the park on the very warm April day two young blondes we were looking at each other with dazed smiles. Luckily nobody really noticed them much.

"Hey, Helga?" Arnold asked sweetly looking into her blue eyes.

"Yeah, Football head?" Helga replied with a smile looking into his emerald green eyes.

"Well, it was really nice of you to apologize to Mr. Simmons like you did." Arnold said with his eyes half lidded.

"Yeah, yeah whatever. I just felt bad for the sap." She said rolling her ocean blue eyes.

"Whatever you say, Helga." He said smiling at the young girl before him.

"Now that's the spirit!" Helga exclaimed enthusiastically with a smug smile. "Whatever I say!" She added with a laugh as Arnold playfully rolled his eyes with a smile.

"I really think they're gonna workout." Gerald said to Phoebe with a smile on his face looking at their best friends.

"I concur, Gerald. I bet you'll be the best-man at their wedding!" Phoebe replied with a giggle.

"I bet you'll be the bridesmaid." Gerald said with a chuckle. "The most beautiful bridesmaid ever." He added with a blush as Phoebe giggled.

"Oh Gerald! You'd be the most handsome best man ever." Phoebe said with a blush.

"Wow they sure are talking about something!" Helga said looking at their two best friend blushing and giggling.

"Yeah." Arnold said with a warm smile and a dazed look.

"Ten bucks they start dating soon." Helga challenged

A mischievous look came to Arnolds eyes. "Really? I think so too." Arnold said with a grin.

"How about we make it more interesting? I bet you an ice-cream cone that Geraldo over there is gonna do it." Helga said will a challenging tone.

"I think Phoebe will break the ice and ask him out first." Arnold said with a smirk.

"It's on!" Helga said with a laugh. "Just don't be so surprised when I win." Helga added with a smug smile.

"Oh really? Because I think you'll be the one who is surprised." Arnold added with a half lidded gaze along with a mischievous smirk.

'It's been a month and I still feel like I'm gonna melt when he looks at me like that. Or talks to me like that. Or LOVES ME!' Helga thought fighting off a goofy grin and rolled her eyes. "In your dreams, Football head." She said sarcastically.

"You guessed it." Arnold said without thinking.

Helga's breath caught in her throat as her face turned red. "W-what d-did you just s-s-say?" Was all the wide-eyed girl could get out.

"Uh n-nothing." Arnold said glancing at the ground with a blush on his face.

"Okay then! Enough awkward stuff! Now the bets on! NO RULES!" Helga said running away from Arnold and jumping in a bush.

"I'm a really lucky guy." Arnold whispered to himself with a half lidded gaze and a chuckle as he went to join Helga to see who would ask first.

"Will..." Gerald began before hearing a snicker or two behind him.

"Crap." Helga whispered to herself before hearing a quiet laugh from Arnold. "Shh! Do you want to get caught!" Helga said in a loud whisper (although only Arnold could hear her).

"No, but you seem so...professional with this." Arnold replied with a smile.

"Whatever." Helga said rolling her eyes, smiling.

"Gerald there's someth..." Phoebe began before hearing a voice behind her.

"Will you go out with me?" They asked in unison as Arnold and Helga jumped up.

"Ha I won!" Helga said with a smug smile.

"No, Helga. It's a tie, they said it at the same time." Arnold said with a laugh.

"Uh...what's going on?" Gerald asked with an eyebrow raised as the two kids busted out laughing.

"It's just.." Arnold began but started laughing harder at his reaction.

"Um we were kind of in the middle of something, Arnold. So if this isn't important then can you, well you know, LEAVE!" Gerald said putting emphasis on the 'leave'.

"Meow." Helga said sarcastically.

"Okay, bye guys." Arnold said as he couldn't help but chuckle at Helga's comment.

"Well, we need a tie breaker." Helga said to herself as a thought occurred and caused a slight smirk upon her once pensive face.

Arnold raised an eyebrow as he smiled at her. "Think of something?" He asked it an amused voice.

"Yep, a race from here to the bridge." Helga said with a big grin.

Arnold smirked and held out his hand, she took it and shook it. (XD I rhymed!) "You're on." He said with a mile wide smile.

"On three!" Helga called out to him with a smile. "ONE!" She began.

"TWO" Arnold said getting ready to run.

"THREE!" They said in unison as they sprinted towards the bridge laughing.

"I won, Football head." She said smiling, red from laughing and running.

"Whatever you say, Helga." Arnold said with a heaving stomach, but still smiling.

* * *

**A/N: Yup this is the end. I thought you'd like it. If you think it needs more to it you can review or PM me, I'm always open to new ideas! Bye!  
**


End file.
